She Was There
by Johanna Black
Summary: When the order of the Phoenix reconvenes, Remus meets up with an old friend. Unfortunately, newfound relatives change certain circumstances. Oneshot, RemusOC I don't normally write oneshots so tell me what you think! Reviews are love! you'll get cookies!


**She was there**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters, but I DO own Kirstyn! …Uh, yea…. READ!**

**Summary: When the order of the Phoenix reconvenes, Remus meets up with an old friend. Unfortunately,**** newfound relatives change certain circumstances. Oneshot, RemusOC **

Remus P.O.V.

"Ah! Kirstyn! I'm glad to see you could rejoin us." Professor Dumbledore said. No one's head snapped up faster than mine. There, in the doorway, stood Kirstyn, her bright blue eyes looking around the room.

"Nice to be back, Professor." She said, taking a seat next to Tonks. Tonks smiled at her and they hugged before turning their attention back to Professor Dumbledore. And I should've, too. But I couldn't look away. She looked about as tired as I was- the full moon _had _only been two days ago. I also saw some gray hairs in her long brown hair. This confused me. With the new Wolfsbane potion, shouldn't it not be this bad?

She caught my eye, but looked away quickly. I slowly tuned back in to Dumbledore's speech.

"…And we need to keep Harry Potter out of harms way. As you all know, or will soon find out, he has a knack for getting into trouble, just like his father. He also has the Invisibility Cloak, so he will try to sneak around you. Mad Eye, you'll have to be on the lookout for Potter under the cloak." Mad Eye nodded.

"Now, as for the rest of you, I will need to speak to you individually about what _specifically_ you'll be doing. Some of you will be paired together. I'm not quite sure how I'll be working that out, but you will get an owl with the time and place and you will meet together. Meeting adjourned." Everyone stood and began filing out. I made my way to Kirstyn and was about to tap her on the shoulder, but she saw someone else first. She gasped.

"SIRI!" Sirius picked her up and spun her around. When they stopped spinning, he held her close. I let out a frustrated sigh as she and Sirius left the room together. There would be no chance to talk to her now.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

**Two weeks later**

Remus sat in the Leaky Cauldron in a booth near the back. He had gotten a letter from Dumbledore two days ago telling him when and where his partner would be meeting him. He had been waiting for ten minutes when he saw Kirstyn walk in. Excitement shot through him. That's when he realized that she was closely followed by Tonks. He frowned. Then which one was he working with? Kirstyn's eyes landed on him, and she looked back at Tonks. Tonks pushed her forward a little, and she sighed, swatting Tonks on the arm before she walked over to Remus' booth. She met Remus' eyes and looked at him, a small smile placed upon her lips.

"This seat taken?" she asked. Remus felt a smile grow on his own face.

"No." Kirstyn sat down and Tom came over.

"Anything I can get you. Miss Kirstyn?"

"The usual please, Tom." Kirstyn said with a smile. Tom nodded and made his way back to the bar. Silence settled over Kirstyn and Remus. And not the kind of silence you have when you're hanging out with an old friend and thinking of good times. Oh no. This was an awkward kinda silence. The silence you get from not seeing someone for years and not knowing what to say.

"So I-"

"How have you-" The two started at the same time. They looked at each other and began laughing. When they stopped, Remus said,

"I've missed you, Paws." Kirstyn smiled.

"I missed you too, Moony." Tom appeared and handed Kirstyn her beer.

"Thanks, Tom." She said, taking a swig of her beer. She put it down and found Remus gazing at her. Warmth pooled in her belly and she felt a hot blush creep up the back of her neck. She looked at the table; it was amazing how even after all these years, he could make her feel bashful. She cleared her throat.

"We should probably get back to business." Kirstyn said. Remus nodded.

"Well, Dumbledore said in the letter that you had been working underground?"

"Yes, I've become part of a…well a suppose you could call it a colony. It's a group of werewolves that are more interested in working for Voldemort than for a free world. I can understand where they're coming from- you and I both know how hard it is to find a job in our…condition." Remus nodded; one of Kirstyn's hands on the table. He wanted to reach out and place his over it.

"…And you didn't hear aword I just said, did you?" he heard Kirstyn say. He looked up, startled. She was giving him the smirk that she reserved specifically for him and Sirius. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. Kirstyn let out a laugh and Remus grinned.

"I _said_ we'll probably need to get you a fake name and ID so we can get you in. I had to change my name from Kirstyn Tonks to Sariah Johnson." Remus' eyes bugged out of his head.

"'_Tonks'?!"_ he asked in shock.

"Yeah…that's my last name, Remus!" Kirstyn said. She leaned in.

"And I know _all_ about Dora's little _crush!"_ Remus groaned and covered his face. Kirstyn looked back to see Nymphadora looking at them confusedly. Kirstyn moved over to sit next to Remus. "She can't see our faces from here." She muttered, leaning on Remus' shoulder. She took in the scent of him-

'Mmm…Peppermint,' she thought too herself. Remus put an arm around her and rested his head on hers.

"I've missed you, Remmy." She said, putting her hand over his. He interlocked their fingers.

"I've missed…I've missed _this_." She said, gesturing to their hands.

"I have, too," Remus said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Kirstyn looked up at him and their lips connected; Remus could taste the Muggle beer on her lips. But the kiss was soon over- too quickly for his taste.

"Remus, we…we shouldn't. I can't. Dora-"

Remus grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I know. But… but I still howl for you every full moon. I need you, Kirstyn. And I'll be damned if you don't need me, too." Kirstyn sighed, and stood.

"I'll see you, then." She said, holding out her hand to shake. Remus stood and shook her hand- he felt something being pressed into his hand; he looked at Kirstyn questioningly. She just subtly shook her head before letting go. She put a galleon on the table before she and Tonks left. Remus looked at his hand and smiled. In his hand was a piece of paper. It read,

'_This isn't over, Moons. If you don't meet me in the Shrieking Shack next month, I am __never__ talking to you ever again. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Paws.'_

Remus looked out the window just in time to see Kirstyn staring at him. She smiled, then disappeared. He felt like a large hole in his chest had filled up. They had a long way to go before things were back to the way before. But that was okay. As long as she was there, everything would be alright.

**Okay! So I don't usually write oneshots, so you have to tell me how I did! And I love Remus, so I wanted my first oneshot to be about him :)**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!…er…DAY!…WHENEVER YOU'RE READING THIS!**


End file.
